naruto redo
by deathmachine2
Summary: this stories my first it starts in a random chunin exam fight between naruto and garra there are no pairings as of the moment and if there are i will not write yaoi or yuri also i will not listen to demands of pairings unless i ask you to vote
1. Chapter 1

Hello Deathmachine2 here I'm writing a short story that's not that good. It's all about a different story with super cool strong naruto fighting awesome garra. There will be a bit commentary from others and its only one chapter. Its rated m for language and possible gore. I own nothing naruto doesn't belong to me I don't claim anything other than my own imagination.

Naruto jumped down and got ready for his fight. In truth he was scared to death but he wasn't going to back down. As Garra came down everyone thought it was all over for Naruto. Sakura had tried to talk the stubborn little bastard out of the fight but he refused to listen.

'Damn,' thought Naruto, 'I don't know if I can win this fight it's a good thing I met pervy sage and got him to teach me. If he hadn't then I wouldn't win this I can't use summoning but rasengan will work for this fight. I don't want to have to use kyuubi's chakra but I won't completely ignore the idea.'

"Cough cough the will begin now!" Said Hayate through a series of coughs. Sand immediately shot at naruto who barely dodged. The second naruto jumped out of the way sand flew up and crushed into him.

"Damnit that hurt." Shouted Naruto as he hit the ground. The sand had torn his clothes and cut up his arms. Naruto got off the ground and just as more sand shot at naruto he created ten shadow clones and they all dodged the sand. While in the air each naruto took out four kunai and sent them flying at garra. Just as naruto thought he had garra a sand shield came up and blocked all forty of the kunai.

"Damnit how am I supposed to win like this?" naruto questioned.

"Uzumaki mother demands for your blood." said garra with a sadistic glee.

"How is naruto going to win if he can't even hit garra!" said sakura worried for her teammate's wellbeing.

"I don't know how he can win he is completely outclassed now." Said kakashi sadly.

"He has to give up if he wants to live."

"I believe he can win," Said hinata with a surprisingly strong voice, "naruto promised he would win and he never goes back on his word that's his nindo his ninja way!"Finished hinata with incredible strength.

"Hinata this is naruto the dope the deadlast he can't win against garra we saw what he did in the forest." Said kiba trying to get hinata to understand.

"As much as I hate to say it naruto can't win against garra he is to weak." Said shino also trying to get her to understand that it was hopeless for naruto.

Back at the fight naruto was getting beat badly by garra. Suddenly garra got bored of playing and wrapped naruto up preparing for his sand coffin. Inside the sand cocoon naruto struggled to get free from the sand not knowing what was going to happen to him but knowing it wasn't good.

"Damnit, I really didn't want to have to use this to win the fight but I have no choice." Said naruto as he started to gather chakra into his right hand and formed the rasengan.

"NARUTO," everyone who got to know naruto even a bit shouted. As the sand was about to crush him there were screams from some and others were about to jump into stop this when suddenly the sand exploded everywhere as naruto came flying out with a fully formed rasengan in his hand.

"NEVER COUNT ME OUT." He shouted as he got ready to continue fighting despite the amount of chakra he just used. Everyone was shocked to say the least as the deadlast just used a high ranking jutsu that few had ever even heard of let alone see. As the fight started again naruto was faster and stronger than before and fought with more conviction. Most were shocked to see him get so strong.

After several minutes of constant fighting on naruto's part he started getting further and further through the sand. Finally smack naruto punched garra across the face tearing even through the sand armor.

"He-he hit me is this pain? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Garra screamed as a bruise formed on his cheek. In pure rage and fear tried to crush naruto with all his strength and succeeded.

"Ah I'm gonna die aren't I?" Then suddenly he remembered his third sensei and immediately started focusing his chakra to use his trump card. Kakashi had helped in the basics, pervy sage helped him with more complex things and his third sensei gave him this.

Everybody was sad there was no way anybody could survive that. But everybody was shocked to see naruto's silhouette through the smoke with glowing red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha left ya hanging with that one tell me if you like it because until I know someone likes it I won't keep writing for no reason flame if you want I don't give a damn review please. I now its short but it will eventually grow as I have no life. And don't ask about pairings yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I can't believe I'm actually going to keep writing this story. Personally I believe it's not that good and that I messed up but my mind won't leave me alone until I update now even though I said I have no life and that I will write a lot I surprisingly have friends now so I'll keep the story going now you probably want to read the last chapter because even I got lost as to where I was so I hope you enjoy please review and favorite. Almost forgot Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any of the characters any jutsus or anything that I borrow from other animes and manga. On with story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly the smoke disappeared and Narutos figure came into view the once beautiful deep blue eyes tainted a deep blood red the pupils slit. As the smoke continued to clear you could make out the sharp claws at the end of each finger and the deep whisker marks on his face deeper than ever before. The hair on Narutos head was even wilder. Just poking over his lips where his sharp canines. Overall he was a terrifying visage to look at. Kakashi stared at Naruto worrying that the kyuubi had taken Naruto over but he chose not to interfere with the fight until he was sure that was the only choice. At the same time the sandaime was worrying about the same thing but he trusted that Naruto wouldn't be taken over by the fox and that the seal was strong enough to hold the fox back. While the other leaf jonin where worried they trusted that the Hokage would take care of the situation. Orochimaru frowned behind his disguise.

'How how did he break the seal it should be impossible for him to use the demons chakra!' Orochimaru screamed in his head. He was enraged that the seal wouldn't work on the boy.

"Naruto I knew you would make it." Hinata said quietly to herself. She smiled as she saw Naruto slowly move his arms around and flexed his hands. Temari and Kankuro were terrified of this boy who could survive all that damage and hurt Gaara and at the same time they were worried that Gaara would snap and let the demon out right now.

Back at the match Gaara glared at Naruto with pure loathing and hatred and he slowly turned from the direction of the stepped and he stared at Naruto. At the same time Naruto was slowly stretching his arms and legs getting used to the demonic chakra running through his chakra coils. Naruto could feel the intense killing intent directed at him but he ignored it instead slowly staring directly at Gaara preparing to take the fight to the next level.

'I completely forgot about kyuubis chakra to think I almost had to use my secret in front of everyone I'll have to tell the other genin that the kyuubis chakra is just a bloodline limit.' Naruto thought relieved that he didn't have to reveal his secret weapon.

"Why why won't you die!" screamed Gaara as sand slowly started to come out of the gourd on his back and started to rap around him soon half his body turned into that of the demon sealed within him. After that he charged at incredible speeds towards Naruto who barely dodged.

"Damn he's so fast now." Screamed Naruto "But now I'm just as fast." Naruto said to himself smirking and with the new speed from the kyuubis chakra he started dodging easily.

"Aghhhh die die die die die die why won't you die!" screamed Gaara as more sand covered him leaving only his feet visible while the rest of him turned into a smaller version of the shukkaku demon sealed in him. He charged at Naruto and struck out with his sand claws but Naruto was able to move at the last second and get a slash in with his own claws but that did little against Gaaras sand body. As soon as Naruto landed Gaara shot sand shuriken at him. Naruto noticed to late and couldn't dodged completely so some of the shuriken dug deeply into his skin and they dissolved into sand causing even more pain as the sand buried itself into the would grinding inside the wound as he moved. In return he made almost 100 clones and sent them charging at Gaara while he sneaked around behind him and wrapped an exploding note around the handle of a kunai and once the last clone was destroyed he jumped right behind Gaara.

"Take this one-thousand years of death!" Naruto screamed as he shoved the kunai at the base of Gaaras tail. This action caused everyone to sweat drop and wonder if he was serious about winning. Right after he shoved the kunai into the base of Gaaras tail he got smacked away by a giant sand claw while flying through the air he said one word.

"Boom." And with that Gaaras tail exploded and the sand started to fall apart while everyone stared in shock at what happened. Gaara finally had enough of this and reformed and started relentlessly charging Naruto in an attempt to kill him. After a while a tendril of sand tripped Naruto and Garra stabbed his claws into Naruto while laughing sadistically.

"Hahahahahahahahahaahahahaha now you die Uzumaki!" he laughed in a demonic voice while sand began to cover Naruto.

"It's over Sand coffin!" Gaara screamed while still sadistically laughing. The sand crushed in on Naruto while blood sprayed everywhere.

"Naruto nooo!" Screamed Sakura as she watched a boy she considered one of her best friends get crushed.

"Noooo Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she watched the boy she loved get crushed his eyes wide with pain. Kiba was sad too as he had considered Naruto as a friend based on how they played pranks and skipped class together. Shino hadn't known the boy well but he was sad as he would miss his loud yelling and fooling around. Kurenai hadn't known the boy well having barely said two words to him but she knew that he meant a lot to Hinata and that this would be painful on her also she knew that no one should have to die like this. Shikamaru was sad because they were at one point good friends before his parents told him to stop playing with him. Choji was sad for the same reason as Shikamaru. Ino wasn't about to break into tears because of what happened but she was sad that an old classmate of hers had to die and that it would be really quiet without him around. Asuma knew the boy more than some others but he had hardly talked to him too he was sad though because he had known Naruto as a child back when he would visit his father he had seen the boy grow up around him. Kakashi was very sad as he had broken his promise to not let one of his teammates die. Kakashi knew that he should have stepped in but he trusted that Naruto would be able to win he felt like he failed Naruto and his sensei. The sandaime felt very sad he knew he should have never let it get this far and that he failed the yondaime and he knew he should have done better for the boy but now there was nothing he could do. While all these thoughts where happening a young man wearing a red overcoat with the hood up hiding the upper half of his face frowned as he watched Naruto get crushed.

Gaara was very happy he finally killed the annoyance Uzumaki and he couldn't stop laughing.

While Gaara laughed Naruto had blood pouring out of his mouth and he could barely see if it wasn't for kyuubi he would have died in an instant but he was fading fast so with the last of his chakra he made a rasengan and with a scream he slammed it into Gaara destroying his heart and shooting blood, bones and chunks of flesh and organs everywhere killing Gaara in an instant shocking everyone. Soon his life slipped away and all he saw was darkness.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto screamed as he woke up from a nightmare.

"That was a scary nightmare I guess it's me being nervous about being a ninja." Naruto then looked at his clock and screamed.

"Shit I'm going to be late for the team assignments I have to get going." And with that he got changed got his gear and ran to the academy. Today he was going to meet his team and be a true ninja he soon forgot that dream in thoughts of being a great ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that was unexpected I didn't on that plan that happening I messed up and that was the only way to get it fixed now if there's anything you don't understand then just ask please review I've got the next few chapters planned out but I'm lazy so it might take awhile hope you like this it took surprisingly long to type this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back now I know it kind of ruins the suspense to update so soon now I'm just going to say this ahead of time my grammar or whatever isn't good and I like it when my spell check doesn't show any mistakes so the wording I put into this story isn't always how I want it to be but sense I feel like I have no choice about that so it might look like I get confused at points because this isn't how I usually talk or write. At the same time I have a pretty good spell check on my computer so I'll have most mistakes taken care of my problem with that though is that it doesn't like the names of any characters or jutsu so I don't know when those are mistaken. I'm just saying that so you'll understand why I make some mistakes and why it might look confusing also I like to use the biggest words I can think of to describe something so I might get confused with that but I'm rambling now so anyway on with the fic. Damnit I almost forgot the disclaimer again god I hate this thing but no choice I don't want to get in trouble. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any of its characters besides certain characters I create in the future which I also don't own the complete design of. I don't own any jutsu I use and no moves or characters or any other crap I use from this show and all other games and anime get it got it good. Now I'm going to say this now I have an odd mind that tends to bunch a lot of stuff together so there's a possibility that I may accidently use something I've seen in another fic if you notice this then I'm very sorry for that and promise to give all credit to you. Damn I'm rambling again on with damn fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran as fast as he could hoping to get to the academy before he was late he still had some left. The rush to the academy made him completely forget that dream he had. Soon the academy was in view and Naruto let out a cheer and calmly walking through the doors hoping to show that he wasn't nervous to everyone.

In the class the young brand new genin were excited to meet their new teammates and their sensei's while some in here weren't so excited. Shikamaru Nara a very lazy boy was passed out on his desk but if you paid close enough attention to the boy you could tell he was a true genius he always paid at least a little attention to everyone around him he knew all of them he could figure out anything if wanted to so while he didn't look it he would be a dangerous ninja to challenge in the future. Next to him was his best friend Choji Akimichi who was munching happily on his chips to some he looked like a weak lazy fatso but once he got serious about something he could crush you while he wasn't the fastest his family jutsus could take care of that. And among the current genin he was probably the strongest physically while he would probably lose in a fight with some of the stronger ones he was no pushover. Kiba Inuzuka is from a very strong clan which uses dogs as their partners Kibas partner was Akamaru and 

the two were best friends and would give their lives to make sure that the other would be okay. Kiba was very strong too he had great physical strength and his speed was incredible for his young age. Now Shino Aburame was a true mystery he hid behind a large coat he was silent and he never showed any skills that weren't necessary a true ninja but at the same time sad for someone his age having that kind of emotional detachment. Hinata Hyuuga was a very shy girl which was surprising considering the very strong clan she came from almost every member of the clan was cold and confident which she was the complete opposite of she grew up with a cruel father who always put her down when she would fail at something or if she would make a mistake which eventually destroyed her confidence. Sasuke Uchiha now that was something you have to think about for a bit he is a young boy who was once a happy young child before something happened that completely changed him. Now the boy was a young thirteen year old boy who was obsessed with revenge and with his quiet and apparently cool attitude he had all kinds of fan girls now here we come to another problem fan girls are bad for the Uchiha. All they saw was his cool looks and his cold attitude but what they never bothered seeing what he truly was a hurt boy that feels as though he has been betrayed someone who needed a true friend but he refused that as he didn't want them taken from him and he didn't want to have a sign of a weakness he also never wanted to feel betrayal again.

Oddly enough considering his attitude towards him Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke refused to acknowledge that the loser Naruto Uzumaki sat next to him.

'Why is this loser sitting next to me? I'll just ignore him and hope he goes away.' Sasuke thought going along with the plan then suddenly the door got slammed open and Sakura and Ino tried to get in first and started to argue with each other over who got there first. Sakura Haruno now she was a site you wouldn't see often she had bright pink hair and emerald green eyes something you wouldn't see very often. She was once a shy little girl who got made fun of for her slightly oversized forehead. Ino Yamanaka she was from a strong clan herself that specialized in using mind techniques to win in fights. At one point in their childhoods the two were best friends but do to both beginning to like the same boy they broke their friendship and became rivals. As Sakura went for a seat she yelled at Naruto.

"Get out of the way loser I want to sit next to Sasuke."

"What's so special about that bastard Sasuke." With that Sasuke's hand made the slightest twitch towards Narutos neck.

"Don't call Sasuke that you loser." Screamed every fan girl in the class then Naruto decided to move a row ahead. But after hearing the girls argue over who gets to sit next to Sasuke Naruto hoped up on to the desk in front of Sasuke and started a glaring match with him before he was bumped from behind and started heading straight for Sasuke and their lips were heading straight for each other but Sasuke refused to let that happen and grabbed Narutos sleeve and swung him towards the right side of him but at the same time Naruto grabbed his wrist and swung Sasuke to his right resulting in them smashing through the window that Sasuke had been looking out of.

"You loser get the hell off of me!"Screamed Sasuke from outside.

"You get off of me you bastard!"Screamed Naruto and then a fight started. Bam smack slam crash boom was all the rest of the class could go by as the wall blocked their view of what was going on outside. After a few more seconds of fighting sounds Sasuke started climbing in the window.

"That loser thought he could beat me hmph." Sasuke said as he was halfway in the class with some dirt on him. His fan girls where cheering saying that there was no way that loser could beat Sasuke. Suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed Sasuke's collar and dragged him out of the window.

"You're not leaving yet you bastard I'm not done with you." Yelled Naruto as he dragged Sasuke down. More fighting sounds came out as they were blocked again by the window. After a second of silence Naruto started climbing through the window.

"Ha take that you bastard he said over his shoulder hahaha Oh FUCK." Naruto said than screamed as he was thrown a few feet away by Sasuke the fight continued for a bit longer the others enjoying the show while Sasuke's fan girls cheered for him then Iruka came into the class saw the fight.

"Get back in Class now!" screamed Iruka scaring the two buys who Came back into class through the window grumbling then Sasuke sat back at his seat which was next to Sakura and the broken window. Naruto sat in his seat on the other side of Sakura and Iruka started the team assignments. Naruto didn't bother paying attention until he heard his name.

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka started, "Sakura Haruno," Sakura groaned at this while Naruto inwardly cheered. Iruka continued' "and Sasuke Uchiha." Now many reactions came from this Sakura cheered, Ino groaned at how lucky Sakura was, Sasukes fan girls groaned, and both Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for second then each groaned and slammed their heads on the desks ignoring the rest of the teams.

Now everyone got sent to go eat lunch and return later to meet their sensei's. After about half an hour everyone came back to class to meet there sensei's Sakura looking depressed Sasuke looking meaner than usual and Naruto surprisingly quiet. Some Ninja started coming in taking teams with them before a beautiful woman with oddly red eyes came in.

"Team eight come with me." She said this woman was Kurenai Yuhi who had recently become a jonin. Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame followed her out of the room. Next a Large man smoking a cigarette came in.

"Team ten follow me." Was all he said before he started walking away. This man was Asuma Sarutobi the son of the third Hokage. He was probably one of the laziest ninja in the village but he was an incredible jonin that when serious was a dangerous force to challenge. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi followed the man out. Soon all the teams where gone except team seven who was all alone. After one hour Iruka left. Two hours and Naruto was getting very angry, Sakura was wondering what kind of jonin was this late, and Sasuke was getting annoyed with the two teammates. Now that there sensei was three hours late Naruto got up and went over to the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"If our sensei is going to be this late then he's gonna pay." Naruto replied as he set a chalkboard eraser on top of the slightly open door while laughing to himself.

"Loser that won't work on a jonin." Said Sasuke while looking out the broken window. Suddenly the door started to open and a man with oddly standing silver hair and with one eye covered by his headband.

"Team seven my first impression of you is-"he started before the eraser landed on his head knocking chalk everywhere. Naruto started laughing, Sakura started apologizing while inner Sakura was cheering, and Sasuke couldn't believe that the jonin actually feel for that.

"I hate all of you," He continued, "meet me on the roof." And with that he left in smoke. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all headed to the roof. When they got there they found there sensei reading a little orange book.

"Okay now we'll introduce ourselves I'll start my name is Kakashi Hatake I don't want to tell you my likes or dislikes I don't really have any hobbies and I never really thought about my dreams. Okay pinky your next." Kakashi said. Sakura ignored the pinky comment and started.

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are," she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "my dislikes are Ino and Naruto, my hobbies are," again she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "and my dream is to," and she looked at Sasuke again as she turned as pink as her hair and then she squealed.

'Just great she's more interested in boys than becoming a ninja' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Okay broody next." The name made Sasuke twitch in anger but he let it slide.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and I dislike just about everything else, my hobbies are training, my dream no it isn't a dream because I will accomplish it my ambition is to kill a certain man." Sakura was shocked and Naruto was wondering who this was.

'That's not really shocking but I'll have to make sure he doesn't take it too far.' Thought Kakashi as he watched Sasuke.

"Okay blondies next." Naruto also ignored the nickname and started.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook and Sasuke," Naruto paused to glare at Sasuke who glared back, "and my hobbies are training, my dream for the future is-" Naruto stopped and his eyes widened as he remembered the nightmare he had. How did he already know who Kakashi was in the dream when he had just met him now and how did he know all the other sensei's today was the first time he had seen any of them and when he thought back everyone was with their teams during the dream and it was impossible to know who had what team because he had learned that only a few hours ago.

Kakashi began to stare at the boy he was happy a second ago going on about his introduction but something made him go silent. That was enough to make Kakashi pay close attention though he was suspicious of all small details that's what makes him a great ninja. Sasuke was glad that Naruto was being quiet but deep down he was curious as to what caused it. Sakura was shocked that Naruto actually shut up for once but she too was curious but she was the only one to voice her thoughts.

"Naruto why did you freeze up like that." This broke Naruto of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry just remembered something from before anyway my dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever." Naruto continued and just like that everything was back to normal.

"Okay anyway tomorrow meet me at training field seven at seven A.M. for a survival exercise." Kakashi said to his new students.

"This is a test to see if you will become genin there will be no questions, be prepared." Kakashi continued.

"This test has a 66.6 failure rate."Kakashi said shocking each of his students.

"And before I go don't eat breakfast tomorrow you'll puke." And with that he disappeared in smoke. After that all three of them went back to each of their homes and got ready for the test. Naruto lay in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep hoping to get that dream out of his head. Sadly that wouldn't happen and he was again plagued with nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX okay theres not much I have to say besides the next update wont be for a bit as these last two chapters where tiring to write please review because that will make me write more I'm not gonna stop if you don't review but it will make me write more I do have the next few chapters planned out so I will update soon but I do have a life.


End file.
